


Paper Hearts

by BirdOfHermes



Series: The Thirst Trials [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Nanny, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Banter, Dorks in Love, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, POV First Person, Sweet Thor (Marvel), Sweet/Hot, Top Thor (Marvel), Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdOfHermes/pseuds/BirdOfHermes
Summary: Your new client, Thor Odinson, hires you to be his nanny for his sweet little daughter, Lily. You quickly realize that the real challenge of your new assignment is not to fall in love with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Devil's Advocate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926061) by [saiansha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiansha/pseuds/saiansha). 

> Absolutely NO ONE asked for this, but I don't care. I wrote it anyway. DEAL WITH IT. 
> 
> This is also a bit of a writing challenge. I exchanged ideas with the lovely, talented saiansha to do a reverse version of my Nanny Thor fic, Pretty Pink Baby Blue, and she will in turn be writing a "Loki hires Reader as a nanny" fic. It's called The Devil's Advocate, and here's the link: https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/49748738. She is an absolutely stellar writer and you MUST check it out. Same for all her other fics as well.

_Please just don’t play with me_  
_ My paper heart will bleed_  
_ This wait for destiny won’t do_  
_ Be with me_  
_ Please, I beseech you_  
_ Simple things that make you run away_  
_ Catch you if I can…_  
_ -“My Paper Heart” by The All-American Rejects_

When the front door to my new potential employer's home opened, I found myself staring at a Norse god.

I'd snorted when the agency handed me the profile of one Thor Odinson, professional chef and father of Lily, his one-and-a-half-year-old daughter. He owned a cozy three-bedroom home and had lost his last babysitter to marriage and moving away to be with her husband. The nanny agency matched the two of us based on hours, availability, and experience. When it came to the nanny business, you could be extremely competent and qualified, but in the end, the real reason it worked was due to chemistry. You had to find a comfortable rhythm with the child and the parents or it wouldn't work in the long run.

And I took one look at the smiling demigod and wanted to race back to my car as fast as my Nine West flats could carry me.

First off, he was one tall glass of water, probably 6'3'' at least, if not taller. Second off, handsome didn't even begin to cover it. He had honey-blond hair and a matching beard, sunny blue eyes, and the kind of smile Calvin Klein models would kill for. His shoulders and chest were broad, his abs flat and sculpted, his legs powerful and thick. He wore a white t-shirt and dark blue jeans and tennis shoes, all of which were neat and clean. There was a nice but not expensive watch on his wrist and notably no wedding ring.

"Good afternoon," Thor said in a toe-curling baritone voice with a British accent. "How are you?"

I kicked myself into remembering how to speak and offered my hand. "I'm well, thank you. How are you?"

"Great," he beamed, and stepped to one side after shaking my hand, once, firmly, but not too hard. "Please come in."

I stepped inside the house, and almost melted. I could smell fresh baked goods: butter, cinnamon, a fruit medley of some sort, and then the faint aroma of Columbian coffee in the background. The house had hardwood floors in the foyer and the kitchen was to the right, the den and living area to the left, a staircase straight ahead.

"Right this way," he said, gesturing towards the den. I followed him into the spacious room decorated with soft browns, reds, oranges, and golds. He had two umber couches surrounding a coffee table, and there was a basket that had been the source of the yummy smells. I spotted puff pastries with cream cheese and different kinds of fruit, and then two mugs of steaming coffee with cream and sugar nearby.

"Might I tempt you into an afternoon snack?" he asked, his blue eyes twinkling with friendly mischief.

I grinned as I sat and tucked my skirt beneath my knees. "You might."

He gestured as he took a seat across from me. "Please, have as many as you like."

I selected an apple pastry first. I bit into it and stifled a moan of delight. Tart, firm fruit, still warm, flaky crust, buttery undertones. Heavenly. I added some cream and sugar and took small, careful sips as Thor picked up my portfolio that the agency had sent him.

"Tell me about yourself," he said. "It says here that you've been with the agency for ten years?"

"Yes," I answered. "I've had twenty-two assignments total since I began with them, primarily children between infancy and five years old. I've found that it's very helpful for new parents to have someone assist them during that time frame, since life can be hectic and they need an extra pair of hands. Children during that time need around the clock care and encouragement, and it's very fulfilling for me to be involved in helping them grow and learn and figuring out how to allow them to have a happy, healthy experience with me."

He nodded a little. "How did you become interested in childcare?"

"I had a big family growing up. Lots of cousins. I figured out I was pretty good at babysitting, and then it just sort of went from there once I was old enough to head to college for childcare. I enjoy being around families. Always have."

"What was your longest assignment?"

I thought back. "It was with a two-year-old and a four-year-old. I was with them for almost three years."

"Wow," he said. "You must have been quite fond of them."

I laughed a little. "They were certainly a handful, but they were a lot of fun. I kept in touch, as I do with most of the families in case they need anything later down the line, and just because I like knowing that everyone is doing well."

"That's very thoughtful of you," he said warmly. "What do you feel is most important when you are working with a family?"

"Communication," I said immediately. "It needs to be open and honest at all times. You have to be able to trust each other and know what you want for the child. It's always a priority for me. I turn down assignments if I find that the family has dishonest tendencies. In the end, it's not about me. It's about facilitating a safe and enjoyable environment for the child."

It was a small thing, but Thor's shoulders relaxed slightly. He nodded. "Yes, certainly. I value honesty rather deeply, possibly to a fault."

I cocked my head slightly. "To a fault?"

He had the grace to blush. "I...can be blunt sometimes, and it's not always appreciated."

"Pssh," I said, waving a hand. "If you can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen. Especially when it comes to matters of family."

"Oh, you say that now," he warned, but he was still smiling. "My mother insists that I turn into a Papa Wolf where my little flower is involved. I have scared off a few nannies in my time."

"This job isn't for the faint of heart. I assure you, Mr. Odinson, that I don't scare easily. Otherwise, I wouldn't be interviewing for a job to work for a towering bodybuilder."

Thor laughed, and it was just as warm and rich as the coffee. "Well, that's refreshing. I promise I do not mean to come across as intimidating, but it seems to happen more often than not."

I arched an eyebrow. "Well, your name _is_ Thor. It's kind of bound to happen, I think."

"Aye, it's probably unavoidable. I try to run a tight ship. I work a seven to three shift most days, and Lily is with me for weekdays and her mother Jane has her on weekends."

Thor winced slightly. "The relationship is not antagonistic, if you are curious, but we are no longer together. Her career is so highly demanding that we decided it is better for me to have majority of custody of our daughter."

A wave of sympathy rolled through me at his hurt expression. It was certainly still a fresh wound. I had no idea if they had broken up before the birth or after, but I could see how much it hurt him to talk about it. It wasn't easy being a single parent. A lot of my assignments had been helping out single mothers, and he would be my first single father if I got the job. I felt an intense tug at my navel to reach out and touch his hand and tell him he could get through it. I'd seen so many wonderful parents rise to the occasion, and there was no reason to think he couldn't do the same.

"I just want my daughter to be happy," he said quietly. "I want her to have the best life. It doesn't matter what I want or need as long as she has everything I can give her."

"That's very sweet of you," I told him. "I'm sure it's a lot of pressure on you, though. Whether it's me or someone else helping out, I hope you're able to find time to take care of yourself."

Thor blinked at me then. He paused, as if not sure what to say, and then ran a hand through his hair. "I...suppose you're right. Can't take of her if I'm not taking care of myself."

He blew out a breath and then closed my portfolio. "Would you like to meet her?"

"I would love to."

"Come along." We stood and headed upstairs, and the second room on the left was the nursery. It was painted a nice lilac and had tons of baby's toys strewn about, but not in the path from the door to the crib.

Inside, I found an adorable baby girl resting on her belly. She had blonde curls and chubby cheeks that I wanted to smother with kisses on sight, and she was drooling.

"This is Lily," Thor said in that adorable proud Papa Bear voice.

The baby awoke as she heard her father, blinking golden lashes up at us, and an apprehensive look overtook her as she spotted me. I smiled and gave her a little wave. "Hi, Lily."

She pushed herself up and grabbed the edge of her crib, frowning at her father. "Da-da!"

"Oh, I'm sorry for waking you, little princess," Thor cooed, kissing her forehead. "I'll make it up to you. Can you say hi to my friend?"

Lily gave me a searching look and then opened her tiny fingers and then closed them in a wave. She then looked at Thor again. "Bah!"

"No, it's not time to eat yet," he said sternly. "Behave yourself."

She pouted and then looked at me. "Bah-bah!"

"Hey, he's the boss," I told the child. "Don't look at me."

"Nah!" She stuck her arms out to be picked up and Thor obliged. Lily babbled happily for a bit as he held her, and then pointed to me again, apparently trying to hold a conversation with her dad in baby talk, and he seemed to understand her perfectly.

"She says she wants to give it a test drive," Thor translated. "Would you like to hold her?"

"Sure, I'm game."

Thor passed Lily over to me. She was a little heavier than she looked, and she pushed up in my arms, staring intently into my eyes from barely an inch away. She hit me in the collarbone with both fists and then looked at her father again. "Mah!"

Thor chuckled. "I see. Thank you for your wise council, Lily. Say bye-bye. It's time to finish your nap."

Lily beamed at me. "Bye!"

I couldn't help but smile right back at her as I placed her back in the crib. "Bye-bye, little lady."

Thor and I left the nursery together and returned downstairs. "By the way, I'd be happy to recommend some of my colleagues too if you're having trouble deliberating--"

"Oh, no, that's not necessary," Thor said. "I want you."

I missed the last step and almost faceplanted onto the rug in the foyer. Thor apparently had fast reflexes; he scooped me up before I could hit the ground, his bicep curling around my waist, his chest brushing my back, keeping me upright. It was a brief flash of heat and firmness that left me breathless for a second. I straightened and turned to face him, my eyes wide.

"Huh?" I said in all my eloquence.

"Lily is the one who picks the nannies," Thor explained. "Not me."

I blinked at him. "She does? How did you know she picked me?"

"We have a language, the two of us, and I know what she means when she says she likes someone. I've interviewed eight other nannies this week and she wouldn't let any of them hold her. She likes you. I am willing to give us a try if you are."

How perfectly adorable of him. It was important that the kid felt comfortable enough to let me hold her from just one quick interaction. I tried not to chew my lip. I had no real reason to say no. The pay he offered was excellent, the house seemed in order, there was no crazy ex to deal with, and his daughter seemed genuinely sweet at first sight.

So why the hell was I hesitating?

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that I'd spent the last several minutes trying my hardest not to reach out and squeeze his pecs to see if they felt just as good as they looked.

"Sure," I said, ignoring my idiotic pounding heart. "I'd like that."

Thor smiled again, and it warmed me just the way the coffee had, from head to toe. "Marvelous. How soon can you start?"

I double-checked my schedule. "Tomorrow is fine, actually, unless you need more time to get everything set up."

"Oh, the sooner the better," he admitted. "I lost a sous-chef and have been searching for a new one, so I have to work more hours than I would like. Let me give you a quick tour of the house."

We walked through discussing emergency numbers, safety features, Lily’s diet and habits, and Thor’s expectations for her care. I reviewed some of my nursing and babysitting preferences, to which he agreed, and then we finished up with some house rules. He didn’t mind if I wanted to cook for me or the baby as long as I cleaned up afterward, same for ordering in.

“Lastly,” he said as we returned to the foyer. “And I hate having to say this, but I simply want it covered anyhow, no significant others are allowed inside this house. It is alright if they need to drop something off to you, but they may not come in. I am sorry if that is inconvenient, but it is part of the rules.”

“Tch,” I snorted. “You won’t have to worry about that with me being perpetually unattached.”

Thor blinked at me owlishly. “I beg your pardon? You are single?”

“Yep. Constantly.”

He peered at me. “Why?”

I laughed before I could stop myself. “What do you mean why?”

He blushed a little. “Forgive me, that came out wrong. I am just a bit puzzled. It is none of my business, of course, it’s just…odd. You seem a lovely girl in all senses of the word. How are men not constantly throwing themselves at you?”

Oh, he was too sweet. Bless his heart. “The world may never know. Thank you for this opportunity, Thor. I can’t wait to get started.”

Thor smiled warmly at me as he opened the door. “I can’t wait to have you.”

He paused and blushed harder. “To have you work for me.”

I laughed again. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re adorable?”

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Many times, in fact.”

I tried not to giggle as I offered my hand again. “See you in the morning.”

He surprised me by kissing the back of my hand. “Until morning, my lady.”

I headed back to my car, impressed that Thor didn’t close the door until he saw me in the car and revving it up, waving one last time before I disappeared down the street.

-

I arrived bright and early at six o’clock the next morning with my bag of supplies. Thor answered the door, and it became that much harder to concentrate as he was dressed in a crisp white button-up shirt and black slacks, often the typical chef’s uniform in a restaurant.

“Good morning, my lady,” he said cordially, stepping to one side to let me in.

“Good morning, my lord,” I drawled playfully. “Do you always bestow your nannies that kind of title?”

“Yes,” he admitted, closing the door. “I’m afraid it’s a bit of a habit. I can stop if you like.”

“Don’t you dare,” I fussed after I’d set my bag by the couch. “With that accent, it sounds downright Shakespearean. I dig it.”

Thor grinned. “Very well then. Have you eaten yet?”

“I have snacks.”

He pursed his lips and put his hands on his hip. “My lady, snacks are not breakfast. It is the most important meal of the day. Come, come, let’s get you fed.”

I suppressed a giggle at the no-nonsense look on his face as he ushered me into the kitchen. He’d gone all out with breakfast: a spread made up of biscuits, Canadian bacon and regular bacon, sausage, fried and scrambled eggs, fruit salad, fresh baked bread with jam and jellies nearby, hash browns, coffee, and fresh squeezed orange juice. Lily was already in her high chair and she waved excitedly at me as I walked in, and I waved right back to the cutie pie.

“Oh, no,” I moaned in horror, my stomach growling comically loud. “You’re going to make me four hundred pounds.”

“I will do no such thing,” he insisted as he set a tiny plate of food in front of his daughter. “It’s your first day. I always make a big spread on the first day to welcome my guest. After that, it’ll just be a regular breakfast.”

“You can’t feed me,” I protested even as I started piling items onto a plate. “I’ll grow accustomed to being spoiled and it’ll ruin my expectations.”

“Well, forgive me for saying so, but I think every woman deserves a bit of spoiling.”

I pretended to glare at him. “Are you always this charming or do you practice it in a mirror?”

Thor chuckled. “It’s natural, I’m afraid.”

Every single thing I ate was marvelous. It was devastating. I couldn’t cook anything nearly this damn good. It made me want to try Thor’s restaurant for sure.

“Do you have everything you need?” he asked, keys jingling in his hand.

“Yes,” I told him. “I’ll text you a little mini-itinerary so you know what we’re up to during the day, and so you know I’m not a very convincing criminal mastermind of some sort.”

Thor cocked his head a bit and scrutinized me. “Hmm, I am sensing that you’re on the crafty side. I will have to watch you closely to be sure you are not a supervillain.”

I pretended to twirl a mustache. “You’ll never catch me, do-gooder.”

Thor let out a rumbling laugh and kissed his daughter’s forehead. “Be a good little girl, my flower. Daddy will be back soon.”

“Bye-bye!” Lily exclaimed.

“I’ll see you this afternoon, ladies.” With that, Thor waved and was gone. A tiny part of me relaxed as I heard his engine roar and then he was gone, but not for any bad reasons. I hadn’t been kidding about the charming bit. Thor was so easy to be around, at least for now, and it was almost hypnotizing. I usually never joked this much with my clients, and yet it flowed out of me effortlessly with him. Strange.

“Alright, little bit,” I told Lily. “Let’s get you fed and see what kind of baby you’re like without Papa Wolf around.”

Lily had quite the appetite and didn’t fuss as she ate her breakfast. I cleaned her up, burped her, and then headed into the den. I read to her for a solid hour, and she sat in my lap, helping me turn pages. Thor had told me he made sure to do this every morning with her, and Jane did the same, so Lily was used to the routine, and the positive association with books. From there, we played with her toys, both the educational kind and just the fun kind. Lily could totter around pretty well, and she loved to chase me. She did fuss when it was time for a diaper change, but I’d had a lot worse with other kids. After that, we watched some cartoons, I made her lunch, and before I knew it, the front door opened, and Thor walked in.

“How are my ladies?” he asked brightly.

“Da-da!” Lily cried, and her little feet pounded as she scurried over to him. He picked her up and tossed her gently, kissing her cheeks as she giggled.

“Hello, little flower,” he cooed. “Did you miss Daddy? I missed you so much today!”

I couldn’t help the sappy smile that overtook my lips. Honestly, there was nothing cuter than parents getting home to their babies. It was always one of my favorite parts of being a nanny.

He smiled at me then. “So how was our first day?”

“It went well,” I told him. “She’s adjusting beautifully. Only fussed when I changed her and when she wanted juice, but I had to give her water instead.”

“Splendid!” He picked up the bag he’d been carrying when he walked in and set it on the counter. “I stopped at the market on the way back. If you’d care to stick around, I can whip up some supper.”

“Oh, no, you’ve already fed me today,” I protested. “And you just spent a whole day cooking. I’m not going to make you cook again.”

He arched an eyebrow. “Remember the part where I actually like cooking? That’s why I do it for a living, you know.”

I blushed a little and couldn’t help fidgeting. “I-I know, I just feel a little guilty. You’ve been on your feet all day. You don’t have to cook for me. I’m just the nanny.”

“Just the nanny,” he scoffed. “You are not ‘just’ anything. Now then, if you are done being self-deprecating, I will change and make you some homemade pasta. Do we have an accord, my lady?”

He was definitely a stubborn man, but in a good sort of way. I shook my head in disbelief, smiling as I said, “Yes, my lord, we have an accord.”

“That rhymed,” he said merrily, handing me Lily. “I like it. Be back in a moment.”

He headed upstairs. I gave Lily an even look. “I get the feeling the other nannies ran away for different reasons, like trying not to fall in love with him. What do you think?”

“Bah!”

“Yeah, me too, munchkin.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Thor's friendship starts to grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is awful. You know what isn't awful? Sweet, sweet Thor.

The test of any assignment that would be long-term was the point of 90 days and beyond, and it was no surprise that I hardly even noticed it fly by with Thor and Lily.

I had been dreading the weekend as it crept up during my first week, not knowing what to anticipate with Jane picking up Lily, but surprisingly, it went off without a hitch. Jane turned out to be a tiny brunette with a million-watt smile and big, brown doe eyes. She was gentle and nurturing with Lily, soft-spoken with me, and rather welcoming considering the circumstances. I left her with my resume and portfolio, which she promised to review, and I believed her. I’d Googled her and she was incredibly impressive on paper, so it made sense that she wanted the best full-time care for her daughter while she was away. They had months when she wasn’t quite as busy and she’d keep Lily for a couple of weeks, not exceeding a month, based on Jane’s assignments. If nothing else, it was nice to know she wasn’t an absentee mom or a negligent mom. Just a career woman who loved what she did and wanted to provide a future for her daughter.

For the most part, the days settled into a routine. Despite my earlier protests, Thor had breakfast waiting for me every morning when I arrived, and we ate and fed Lily together, and then he left for work. The afternoons and evenings varied. Sometimes he returned home around four o’clock, and other times he called to tell me he got stuck with a 12-hour shift, and I’d stay until he got home that night. He always gave me a proper head’s up, and my lack of social life worked in his favor. I wasn’t constantly canceling dates or anything when he had to keep me late, and he insisted on compensating me for that extra time. I had told him I didn’t mind and didn’t need overtime pay, but he cheerfully ignored me and added it to my paychecks anyhow. Stubborn man.

Lily and I built a rapport slowly but surely. She could be very demanding and temperamental at times, but I learned her behavior. She did miss her father sometimes and would have crying fits like any child, but I still enjoyed spending time with her. She absorbed everything like a little sponge, especially reading. She would try to say words back to me to the best of her ability, and it was adorable.

Thor and I found a rhythm quickly as well. Some clients required me to be more buttoned up, and my shortest assignments were the kind where I found out the parents considered me to be ‘the help’ and I wasn’t treated all that great, but Thor was not one of those clients. He joked with me easily; teasing, friendly, and open. The communication was unhindered, and I appreciated it. If he found something he wanted me to change, he told me frankly, and I adapted. I didn’t feel like I was in danger of being fired at any moment. He had a certain warmth and openness to him, and it was clear he enjoyed having me around. After the first three months, we became comfortable with one another.

We stood at the sink, him washing dishes, me rinsing and placing them on the drying rack, after a long day and dinner. Lily was already asleep, and I’d be leaving once we finished up here. I cleared my throat and decided to go for broke. “So I noticed something today.”

“Yes, my lady?” he asked, scrubbing at a wine glass.

“You have yet to go on a single date since I started working here.”

Thor dropped the wine glass in the soapy water. I bit my bottom lip and tried not to laugh as I saw his cheeks redden. “Ah, no, you must be mistaken. Don’t you remember? I went to that one thing with that one girl.”

“Oh, really?” I said. “What thing and what girl?”

“The thing,” he insisted, purposely not looking at me. “You know, that show.”

I rolled my eyes. “You are the worst liar, Thor.”

“I’m not lying,” he insisted. “I did go out.”

“Uh-huh. Thor, all you do is work, come home, and go to bed. I have to insist that you start taking care of yourself better, which includes having an actual life.”

“I have a life,” he whined. “I just get busy, that’s all.”

“Well, busy or not, I am insisting that you do something fun this weekend. Lily will be with Jane, and your new sous-chef can certainly handle things for at least one night. You need to go out and do something that you enjoy.”

He opened his mouth, and I interrupted him. “Not cooking-related.”

Thor pouted at me. “This is most unfair, my lady. I do not make demands about your personal life.”

“I am not a six-foot-three, completely sweet, loving, gorgeous man,” I told him. “And you are. There is no reason you can’t go to a bar and find a date.”

Thor hung his head, bashful at the compliments. “I am not as smooth as you think I am, my lady. It is not so simple to go out.”

“Thor, you could stick your head out of the window right now and probably get four dates,” I said, lifting an eyebrow. “I’m pretty sure the entire neighborhood is in love with you. And keep in mind, most of them are married.”

He laughed and rinsed off his hands as we finished. “I was unaware of that, but thank you for telling me.”

I handed him the towel and he dried them. “Truth be told, yes, I know I have been keeping myself on the shelf. It’s just that…”

Thor sighed. “I worry about who I invite into my personal life after Jane. And being a single father makes it a bit tricky, as the woman I am with will need to know about Lily, and not every woman is ready for that sort of thing, possibly becoming a step-mother.”

“And that’s perfectly reasonable,” I agreed. “But it doesn’t mean you have to stay by yourself.”

He gave me a little smile. “But I am not by myself.”

“I don’t count.”

“You most certainly do count,” he said, rolling his eyes. “I will rid you of this self-deprecation if it is the last thing I do.”

“I work for you. That’s why I don’t count. I’m here because I am taking care of your child.”

“But you are my friend, are you not?”

I made a grumbling noise. “That’s a technicality, Thor. Now get your handsome ass upstairs and go to bed. It’s late.”

“Handsome?” he teased. “I didn’t know you thought I was handsome.”

I shoved him in the direction of the stairs and he just laughed. I turned off all the lights and grabbed my purse and my bag as we reached the foyer. “See you tomorrow, you big dork.”

“Aye, until tomorrow, my lady.”

Thor bent down and kissed me.

Wait.

Whoa.

He and I stood stock-still for a second, staring open-mouthed at each other in paralyzing silence.

“Oh, dear,” he whispered, his blue eyes wide. “My goodness, I am so sorry. I-I didn’t mean to—”

“No, no,” I wheezed once I could breathe again, blushing up a storm, my lips tingling from the brief but warm sensation I’d just felt. “It’s okay, I promise. Really. It was reflex. I’ve seen husbands do that by total accident.”

He cringed and ran a hand down his face, his eyes shutting in pure embarrassment. “Even so, forgive me, I didn’t mean to do that. I am so sorry.”

“It’s fine, Thor,” I told him as gently as I could. “It just slipped out. I swear, ask any nanny and they’ll tell you it happens all the time. Relax.”

He sighed in defeat. “If you say so. Again, my apologies. Good night, my lady.”

“Night, Thor.” I left. I stood on the doorstep for a few seconds, breathing in the cool night air, willing myself to calm down.

“No big deal,” I told the moon, taking deep breaths. “Just an accident. Harmless. Nothing to worry about at all.”

I pretended my lips didn’t tingle the whole way home.

* * *

Saturday night, I was in bed in a massive sweatshirt, sipping a drink and giggling as Thor sent me texts of his adventures out with his college buddies. Before he’d gone out, he’d sent me selfies of what outfit he should wear and I chose the best one for catching a potential lady, but honestly, the man could wear a trash bag and still get a date. He seemed too sweet to notice that he was a total catch somehow. It may also have stemmed from being in a long-term relationship with Jane and simply not realizing how attractive he was to the opposite sex. Either way, I was relieved he’d taken my advice to get some fresh air and have fun.

Until my doorbell rang at one o’clock in the morning.

Confused, I threw on a pair of boy shorts and padded into the den, my baseball bat in hand, and checked the peephole.

“Oh no.”

I set the bat aside and opened the door to find Thor standing there.

“Hello!” he said cheerfully, his cheeks ruddy and red, his navy suit quite wrinkled.

I stared up at him and covered my mouth with one hand, stifling inappropriate giggles as I put two-and-two together. “Oh, Thor. Are you drunk?”

“No,” he insisted, and then sipped from the Cognac bottle in his fist. “I simply have an inner ear imbalance.”

I swallowed laughter and shook my head. “Thor, what are you doing here? What happened to your friends?”

“We got separated in the club,” he said. “Apparently, there was some kind of bar fight. I realized I was only a block or two from your apartment, so I wanted to say hi and thank you for your suggestion that I go out tonight.”

I eyed him. “Uh-huh. You’re welcome.”

He gave me wide innocent eyes for a second. I sighed. “You want to come in, don’t you?”

“Pretty please?”

“You are ridiculous.” I grabbed his shirt and dragged him inside, shutting the door behind him. “Give me your phone. I’m calling you an Uber.”

He handed it over without qualms and set the Cognac on my coffee table, humming pleasantly as he stared around at my place. It wasn’t fancy, but I’d decorated, at least. “Nice.”

“Thanks,” I said. “There. Uber’s on its way. How did it go? Did you get any phone numbers?”

“Yes,” he said, patting himself down until he came up with a crumpled napkin. “This is Tiffany and she would like me to call her.”

He found another napkin. “This is Brandi and she would like me to call her.”

He withdrew a third napkin. “This is Beverly, and she would like me to…”

Thor paused, squinting at the napkin, and then shook his head. “I shall not repeat that in present company.”

I stifled a laugh. “Right. See, I told you. Did you have fun?”

“All the fun,” he agreed, plopping down on my couch. “I am glad I listened to you, my lady. I forgot what it is like to have a night to myself. No worries, no responsibilities.”

“Good,” I said, sitting beside him. “Now you just need to do it a little more often and we’re golden.”

“If my liver can handle that,” he admitted. “My friends drink like fish.”

I lifted the mostly empty Cognac bottle. “Yeah, no shit. How much did you have?”

“Enough,” he admitted, unbuttoning his collar a little. He slid out of his jacket and sighed in relief before flopping back on the couch sideways. His head and most of his upper body landed in my lap and he stared up at me with those baby blues, smiling fondly. “You could have come with me, you know.”

“I think it defeats the purpose of picking up chicks to have a girl along with you,” I said wryly. “They might mistake me for your girlfriend.”

“Ah, right. What a tragedy that would be.” He pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. “Now then, why are you alone on a Saturday night, my lady? Should you not also be out gallivanting?”

“I have no social skills. You don’t have that problem, remember?”

“So what? Introverts need love too.”

I laughed. “It is infinitely harder for introverts to date. I’m just not willing to make the effort right now, that’s all.”

“Mm. Shame, really.” He shut his eyes. “You’re so lovely, you know. Someone should take care of you.”

My chest filled with sudden, stark gratitude. Damn him. He was so bad for the heart. I ruffled his golden hair. “Back atcha, you big lug.”

He caught my free hand and kissed my palm gently, his voice softer now. “Until then, I suppose I shall have to do.”

Before I could say anything else, Thor dropped off to sleep, his big hand warm as he held it to his chest, not far off from where his heart was. I stared at him, affection blooming through me, my eyes too wet and too hot for their own good. Such a big dork. He would kill me being this cute and this sweet.

I reached for his phone and canceled the Uber, instead slipping out of his grasp and replacing my lap with a pillow. I draped a blanket over him and kissed his forehead before padding back into my room for the night.

I dreamt of the two of us waltzing, slow and steady, light as a feather on the dance floor, perfectly in sync.

* * *

In case you’re wondering, Thor sleeps like a rock.

And he snores.

Like a freight train.

I shook my head as I stood over him, listening to the racket. He lay on his side, one beefy arm curled around a throw pillow, the other dangling off the couch cushion, his massive body occupying most of my couch. He was equal parts hot mess and adorable.

I waved the mug of hot coffee under his nose. He rumbled with a groan and then inhaled, eventually peeling his eyelids back to look at it. Then he squinted and looked up at me with puzzlement, his voice entire octaves deeper with sleepiness. “My lady?”

“Morning, sunshine,” I deadpanned. “Up and at ‘em.”

He winced as he carefully unfolded his large frame and sat up, accepting the coffee. He took a few sips and then rubbed his forehead with his palm. “Forgive me, but I am having a little trouble piecing things together after last night. How did I end up here?”

“You were clubbing a block away,” I said as I returned to the kitchen. “Stopped in to say hi, but then you fell asleep and I didn’t want to wake you, so I just let you sleep over.”

“Oh, dear,” he sighed. “I am most sorry, my lady. I did not mean to intrude.”

“The snoring was a bit much,” I teased. “But you were fine otherwise.”

I returned with a small plate with biscuits, fruit, bacon, and scrambled eggs and set it in front of him. “Naturally I can’t replicate one of your glorious feasts, but hopefully this’ll do for now. I’ll get you some ibuprofen.”

Thor smiled up at me. “You are an angel.”

I headed to the bathroom and brought back the bottle. He took six pills—and considering his enormous form, it made sense he probably needed that many—and we ate breakfast in a slightly awkward, but not unfriendly silence. He helped me clean up after and then ordered an Uber.

He stood near the door, pulling his suit jacket on, uncharacteristically silent. I started to say something, but he beat me to the punch. “My lady, I…”

Thor fidgeted. “I do hope I did not make you uncomfortable last night.”

“Thor,” I said softly. “You silly dork. I’m the one who pushed you to go out in the first place.”

“I know, I just wasn’t thinking straight. I should not have come over. I apologize for crossing the line.”

I shook my head. “I know you’re my boss, but you’re my friend too. Sometimes friends have wild nights and need to sleep it off. It didn’t bother me.”

“It bothered me,” he admitted. “I do not wish to do anything that would upset you. If I ever make you feel uncomfortable, please tell me.”

I nodded. “I know. I will.”

He still looked awful guilty, so I opened my arms. “Get in here, you big puppy.”

He snorted, but still wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I gave him a good squeeze and then smiled up at him. “You’re fine. I promise. Okay?”

“I do not deserve you, my lady.” He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. “Can I make it up to you?”

“Do not give me more overtime pay,” I said severely, and he chuckled.

“No, not that. Come to the restaurant tonight. I’ll make you dinner, anything on the menu that you’d like. Just you and me.”

I squinted at him. “That sounds like a date, Thor.”

“It is not a date,” he groaned. “It is two friends having dinner together. There will be no romantic atmosphere whatsoever. You do not even need to dress up. Just come have dinner with me. Please. Relieve me of this massive guilt.”

“Drama queen. Fine. Dinner, your restaurant, no candles, no soft music, no dressing up.”

He nodded. “Done. Thank you, my lady.”

He kissed the back of my hand, running his thumb over the spot for a lingering moment, and then left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Thor's dinner gets rather interesting.

By the time I’d pulled into the parking lot of Thor’s restaurant, I’d repeated the words “this is not a date” about a hundred times. Was I any closer to believing it? Hard to say.

Thor’s restaurant was called The Continental, and it specialized in any cuisine one would find in Europe. Even before I’d gotten the offer for his assignment, I’d heard excellent reviews. From what he cooked for me at home, I knew I’d be in for a treat.

It had autumn colors on the interior, golds and browns and reds, and he’d invited me after hours since he closed early on Sundays and it wouldn’t interfere with business. The parking lot had just emptied out when I arrived, so I managed to scoot inside just as the last employee left for the night and locked up behind me.

“Thor?” I called, shrugging out of my coat and draping it over one arm.

“Back here, my lady!” he called from the kitchen, and I followed his voice through the restaurant. The place sat about 50-60 patrons, white tablecloths, dark chairs, burgundy carpet. It was clean as a whistle, but that made sense, as Thor kept his home just as spotless.

I turned the corner to find him at the stove along the far wall, an apron over his t-shirt and jeans. He beamed at me as I appeared, somehow able to toss what appeared to be some kind of flambé without even looking at it.

“Good evening, mademoiselle,” he said. “Thank you for joining me.”

He nodded towards the counter. There were empty glasses next to bottles: whiskey, cognac, wine, or ale. Next to them sat a fruit and cheese platter. “Please help yourself. I’m finishing up your roasted quail.”

I chose my drink and happily gorged myself on the appetizers, delighted with how fresh everything tasted. I had never been a wealthy woman, so little things like this I hadn’t been able to buy myself. Being friends with a chef definitely had its perks.

I watched him cook with interest, noting the different ingredients, and the smoothed, practiced motions he employed as he worked. He had such a relaxed air to him, not at all what I would have expected, but perhaps I’d watched too many episodes of Kitchen Nightmares.

“Question,” I said over the sizzling meat. “How do I know you’re really a chef when you’re not wearing the hat?”

Thor chuckled. “You’ve caught me red-handed, I’m afraid. All those years I spent abroad learning to cook mean absolutely nothing without the hat.”

I hopped up on the counter and crossed my legs as he set out two china plates. “How many years did it take to learn what you know?”

“About eight. There was culinary school and then gaining experience by cooking in actual restaurants. There were also business management courses to keep everything afloat as well. It’s certainly not easy, but I find it’s very rewarding.”

He neatly slid the quails onto each plate, and then returned to the stove for the truffle-oil garlic mashed potatoes and homemade porcini mushroom gravy. He finished the plate with roasted asparagus, and I provided him with polite applause. My mouth watered just looking at that searing hot food. Fine dining was definitely out of my price range, so I was going to enjoy every last bite.

“Thank you,” he said, taking a little bow, and then he undid his apron. He walked over to my counter and poured a little whiskey, taking a sip and reaching for the cheese platter. I smacked his hand away and pulled it towards me, imitating a cat’s hiss.

Thor barked out a laugh of surprise. “Oh, my. You have taken to this rather ferociously, haven’t you?”

“It’s _brie_,” I said with heavy emphasis. “Do you know how long it’s been since I had any? No touchy. Mine.”

Thor pouted. “Oh, have mercy on me. I slaved over a hot stove and I haven’t had anything since before the dinner rush. Please?”

I rolled my eyes. “Very well. If I must.”

I held out a neatly cut square of brie that had this delicious blueberry compote spread on top for him. His eyes sparkled briefly, and before I could do anything, he ate it straight off my fingers.

I almost fell off the counter.

Thor shook with laughter as I blushed like a little school girl. “I am sorry. I just wanted to see what you would do.”

I smacked him in the shoulder. “Big bully.”

“I know,” he admitted, grabbing another piece. “I am just the worst, aren’t I?”

He ate it, and I decided to fight fire with fire. Just as he reached for another one, I caught his wrist and brought his hand up towards me, sucking a bit of leftover blueberry sauce from his thumb.

Thor’s jaw dropped to the floor.

I internalized my cackling and batted my eyelashes at his stupefied expression. “You really are. Now then, let’s eat.”

I hopped off the counter and grabbed my plate, whistling cheerfully as I headed towards the one table that had silverware on it. I heard Thor clear his throat and follow me and fought a smug grin off my lips. He pulled my chair out for me, bless him, and then we ate.

Heaven above, it was magnificent.

The quail was juicy and flavorful, the potatoes melted in my mouth, and the asparagus was crunchy and salty. Fucking hell. I’d marry him just so he’d cook for me every night.

“Thor, that was outstanding. No wonder this place is always full.”

He nodded to me. “Thank you, my lady. I am delighted you enjoyed it. And the fun is not over yet.”

“Oh?”

“Yes,” he said, standing and offering me his hand. “I am going to teach you how to make your favorite: fudge brownies.”

I groaned as he led me back to the kitchen. “Thor, stop talking dirty to me like that.”

“Never,” he said, handing me a clean apron. He removed the ingredients from the fridge and the pantry and handed me a block of very high-quality dark chocolate. “Please be a darling and chop this into squares for me.”

“Aye, aye, Cap’n.” I grabbed a butcher knife and broke the chocolate into bite-sized chunks.

“Thank you, sweetheart. Now we’re going to save half in a bowl and melt the other half in this pan.”

Once we’d finished, he brought me the melted butter, sugar, and eggs. I mixed them as he poured and then added vanilla extract. It formed a silky batter, and then we added the melted chocolate to it.

“Then we sift the flour and cocoa powder along with a bit of salt. Mix that all in again, very good.”

He added the chocolate chunks to the batter, and then brought me a 9x9 pan with parchment paper neatly cut inside it. I poured the batter in, and Thor placed it in the oven. “And voila! In about twenty minutes, we’ll have decadent brownies to enjoy.”

I stared woefully down at my hips. “You’re killing me, Odinson.”

“Nonsense,” he said. “You are a goddess. A little chocolate never hurt anybody.”

“Oh, please, says the Norse god,” I teased as we dumped the dirty dishes into the sink and began to wash them. “You could eat every item on your menu and stay the same size with that metabolism. Us normal people have to work at it.”

He flicked a little water at me playfully. “I have told you many times before how beautiful you are. How many more times before you actually believe me?”

“A million,” I said wryly, flicking him right back.

“Fine. Then a million more.” His smile widened and softened at the same time as he stared down at me and said, “You are beautiful, my lady.”

Meep. Oh, that wasn’t fair. I couldn’t have a giant, handsome man tell me such things in a dimly lit restaurant after having just fed me like a queen. I tried not to get flustered, instead brushing it off with a laugh. “Whatever you say, Odinson.”

We finished washing dishes and waited for the brownies to finish baking, chatting about various things from childcare to fine dining to customer service. The oven timer went off and Thor removed the brownies. The heavenly scent of melted chocolate filled the air. I wanted to bathe in it, it smelled so damn good. We waited for them to cool and then cut squares for ourselves.

“Oh my _God_,” I moaned in delight as the silky chocolate and fudge melted on my tongue. “You keep treating me like this and I’ll never get a boyfriend.”

“You keep making noises like that when you eat my food and I’ll never let you get a boyfriend.”

I laughed heartily, mock affronted. “Thor!”

“Just being honest.”

I shook my head. “It’s always the quiet ones, isn’t it?”

“Nonsense,” he sniffed. “I am an angel.”

“So was Lucifer.”

Thor grinned. “Point taken. I suppose I can be rather naughty when the situation calls for it.”

“Mm-hmm,” I said as I finished my square. “I’m sure that’s why Beverly gave you her number, right? I’m too afraid to even ask what she wanted you to do to her.”

Thor paused, and his smile turned secretive. “Are you, now?”

I met his gaze, and found it challenging. Well, that was new. We’d always engaged in a battle of wits, but never on this subject matter. I adopted a cool look, casually licking the chocolate off my fingers, enjoying the fact that he watched me do so intently.

And that was definitely new.

“Maybe,” I said softly. “Maybe not.”

Thor crossed his arms. “What do you think she said?”

_Thump, thump, thump_ went my heart. I knew we were in dangerous territory, but I’d never seen Thor outright flirt with me this way. It was captivating. Too good to pass up, really. I let my gaze roll over him and let the first thing that came to mind loose. “Maybe something about you getting beard burns all over her thighs.”

Thor inhaled sharply. He hadn’t been expecting that. Good. “You’re actually not that far off.”

I picked up another brownie piece and winked at him. “Brownie point for me.”

I lifted it to my lips, but he was suddenly in front of me, standing between my legs, his long fingers wrapped around my wrist. I froze. He plucked it from my fingers and lifted it to my lips for me instead, those blue eyes roiling with all kinds of wonderful, sinful things I’d never seen before. A hot rush of excitement flooded through me.

Slowly, I parted my lips. Thor slid the brownie piece between them. I chewed and swallowed, not looking away from those eyes of his. He didn’t lower his hand, so I repeated my move from earlier, sucking the chocolate from his thumb and forefinger. _Thumpthumpthumpthumpthump!_

Thor brushed his thumb across the corner of my lips, and it came away with a little more chocolate. He brought it up to his mouth as well and licked it off, still staring at me as if I were an aperitif. He lifted my hand and gently sucked the rest of the fudge from my fingertips, his mouth so hot and so wet, the little rough scratches of his beard against my skin making me shiver. Fuck. I’d never been this turned on in my entire damned life. Abort, mission! Abort, abort, abort!

Once he finished, he lifted a dark golden eyebrow, his voice a rich purr from so close. “Would you like any more dessert, my lady?”

Damn him. That line was perfect. Everything in me wanted to grab him and kiss the living daylights out of him. Which, of course, was the number one Nanny No-No: never fall in love with a parent. No matter how dreamy or wonderful or eloquent or charming. Never, ever, fall for the client.

And yet I was already head-over-heels for Thor.

Shit.

“I…”

The words got stuck in my throat. He smelled so good, like cologne and chocolate. He had a hand on either side of me on the counter, not touching, but close enough that he could without much movement. The line of heat from his chest seeped into my shirt, into the legs of my jeans. It would be every shade of wrong and foolish to kiss him, and yet I wanted it with my entire soul.

Think of Lily.

“I think,” I whispered hoarsely, swallowing hard. “I think it’s getting late and maybe we should head out.”

Thor let out a breath, trying his best to hide his disappointment, and he wasn’t the only one. “Ah. Yes, you’re quite right.”

He scooped up the plate of brownies and hunted down some saran wrap for them. I hopped off the counter, taking a second to balance on my weak knees, and grabbed my purse from the table. We made sure the oven and stove were off, and Thor locked the front gate. I self-consciously ran a hand through my hair and cleared my throat.

“Thank you for dinner, Thor. It was fantastic.”

“It was my pleasure.”

“You should call her,” I blurted out, and cringed at how panicked I sounded. “Beverly, I mean. Someone as nice as you shouldn’t be alone on Sunday nights.”

“Nor should you,” Thor replied, that softness returning to his eyes. He stooped and kissed my cheek. “Good night, my lady.”

My heart throbbed painfully in my rib cage as I forced on a smile. “Good night, Thor.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of your dinner with Thor yields some interesting results.

The next morning, we both pretended as if nothing had happened.

It was probably for the best.

Probably.

I reeled my own complicated feelings in again and concentrated on Lily’s development. She was getting smarter every day and making great progress with the goals Thor had asked me to set for her. She made attempts to say my name and I couldn’t resist how much it thrilled me to see her accepting me as a part of her life. She showed a lot of her father’s traits, in that she was very friendly when I would take her out to play with the other children in the neighborhood.

Thor did end up taking my advice, too, and went out with a couple of the women who had given him their numbers. He asked me a few questions about modern dating, not too many since it was a little awkward, and I answered them as best as I could. I didn’t pry to find out how it was going for the sake of my own mental health. I just knew that if he came home with a hickey, I might have to have myself a drink that night.

He caught a 12-hour shift again on a Thursday night, and I’d finished cleaning up Lily’s playroom and putting her to bed for the night when I returned to the den to find him passed out on the couch. He’d been so tuckered out he hadn’t even reclined; instead, his long legs trailed across the floor, arms strewn at his side, one hand clutching an envelope that was no doubt a bill. I sighed quietly at him and shook my head. Poor thing.

I walked over and smoothed his dark-honey hair away from his forehead. Thor stirred and mumbled something, eventually glancing up at me.

“Hey,” I said. “I finished upstairs. You should go to bed.”

Thor rubbed at his eyes and sat forward on the couch, noticing the bill in his hand. “I will soon, I promise, dear. Sorry.”

I sat next to him. “You okay?”

He tried to smile. “Oh, just burning the candle at both ends like usual. I’ll be alright.”

“Thor,” I pressed, but I kept my tone gentle.

He took a deep breath. “Jane is…seeing someone. She asked me if it’s okay for him to meet Lily if they make it past another month.”

I winced. “Oh. I’m sorry.”

He shook his head. “Don’t be. She is a wonderful woman. I wish her well.”

I licked my lips. “But?”

“I…resent it,” he told me quietly. “Knowing she can move on so easily while I am still struggling.”

“You don’t know that it was that easy for her,” I replied. “It may seem that way, but if I were her, there’s no way I’d be over you this quickly. You’re a great guy and a phenomenal father. Don’t let this make you feel as if you’re anything less than that.”

“You are sweet,” he said without looking up at me. “But there are far more flaws to me than you think.”

“I didn’t say you were flawless.”

He chuckled a bit. “True. That’s your department.”

“Tch. Flatterer.” I stood and offered him my hand. “Come on, big guy. Bedtime. I’m not leaving until I see you go up those stairs.”

“Hmm, that sounds like ample reasoning not to go.” He grinned. “I have always wanted to have a sleepover, you know. I haven’t had one since I was a kid.”

I arched an eyebrow. “What? You want to change into PJs and eat popcorn and watch scary movies?”

He shrugged. “I wouldn’t mind it. Doesn’t have to be tonight, of course. Friday?”

I pursed my lips. “Fine, I’ll make you a deal. You go to bed now and we’ll have a sleepover Friday night.”

Thor popped up from the couch and shook my hand. “Deal. I’ll make us some fattening snacks and you bring the cinema. The creepier the better, that way I have an excuse to cuddle you.”

I laughed and swatted him. “You wish. I am no scaredy cat.”

“Oh, I know. I am.”

I grinned wider as I pictured him letting out a girlish scream and clinging to my arm. “Okay, now that I want to see.”

“And you shall.” He kissed the back of my hand. “Good night, my lady.”

“Night, Thor.”

I made sure he walked all the way upstairs before I left. Mostly because I wanted him to get some rest. Partially because Thor’s ass in those Calvin Klein slacks was something _else_, let me tell you.

Friday night arrived, and true to the tradition, I had actually packed a pair of pajamas to change into and brought a ton of Blu-Rays with horror movies ranging from_ Shaun of the Dead_ to _Pitch Black_. We packed Lily’s things up in Jane’s car and wished them a fun weekend, and then Thor got to work on the snacks. He made a batch of pizza bombs and pretzels, honey roasted almonds, and of course popcorn.

By the time he returned to the den, I had rearranged the room for nostalgic purposes. I’d pushed the couch back some and made a blanket-fort with the chairs from the dining room and littered the floor with comfy pillows and a duvet. Thor’s eager grin when he saw it was nothing short of adorable. He brought the snacks over and we cleared a space for them, and then fired up _Pitch Black_ once the lights were out. Thor caught me mouthing the opening lines and nudged me.

“How many times have you seen this?”

I shrugged. “Lost count in the teens. Big fan of smart, trope-averting horror films.”

“I see. Were you not afraid of the dark as a child?”

“Nope.”

“What were you afraid of?”

“Millipedes.”

Thor gaped. “Really?”

“Really. They’re so creepy. Too many legs, man. Yuck.” I crunched into more popcorn. “What about you?”

“I did not care for Michael Myers,” he admitted sheepishly. “I was rather small and skinny as a child, so he seemed huge to me.”

“Very understandable. Although, it would be funnier if you were scared of Mike Meyers, the actor.”

“Not gonna lie,” Thor admitted. “Austin Powers’ body hair was pretty terrifying.”

I nearly choked on my popcorn. “Well, you’re not wrong.”

After _Pitch Black_, we watched _I Am Legend_, and then_ 1408_, which a friend had bought for me, but I hadn’t seen it yet. I wasn’t a chicken, but I had to admit the movie got me more than once with genuinely creepy moments, and they weren’t just jump-scares. Thor and I both flinched a few times and the climax had me clutching Thor’s bicep from how tense I’d gotten.

“You know,” I said, breathing a sigh of relief as the credits rolled. “As a nanny and a single father, we probably should not have watched that movie.”

“I know,” Thor groaned, pitching his head back against the couch cushion. “Completely irresponsible. That recording is going to haunt me for days.”

I sifted through the Blu-Ray pile. “We definitely need a laugh. What do you think: the IT mini-series, _Zombieland_, or _Shaun of the Dead?_”

He leaned into me as he squinted at the covers. God, he smelled nice. “Mm, I say _Zombieland_. _Shaun of the Dead’s_ ending is quite a bummer, all things considered.”

“On it.” I got up and switched out the discs, which required a lot of bending over, and somewhere in there, I felt entirely sure that Thor was staring at my ass. Sure enough, I straightened and turned around, and his gaze was well below my waist. I thought maybe he’d jerk guiltily at being caught like most men did, but he didn’t. He flicked his gaze up to meet mine, unafraid that he’d been discovered, lifting his eyebrows, waiting for my reaction.

“Enjoying the free looks, are we?” I said as I returned to my seat beside him.

“My apologies for being inappropriate, my lady. But in all fairness, I was retaliating.”

I scoffed. “For what?”

He gave me a smug little smirk. “I know you have an ulterior motive for shooing me upstairs at night.”

I blushed profusely. “That’s—I didn’t—you’re jumping to conclusions, Odinson.”

“If you say so, my lady.” I gave him a small smack that just widened his victorious smirk and settled in for the movie. The over-the-top gore and jokes were just enjoyable as the last time I’d watched it, and so I decided it was time to go all out.

“Alright,” I told him as I handed over another Blu-Ray case. “I have not been brave enough to try this one by myself, so maybe we can get through it together.”

“_Mama_,” Thor read aloud, and then lifted his brows. “Oh, dear. I have heard this one is downright terrifying. You sure about this?”

I took a deep breath. “Yeah, we got this. No big deal, right? It’s just a movie.”

Half an hour later, Thor’s arm had a death grip around my upper body and I had my face buried in his shoulder, shaking my head frantically. “We don’t got this! We _so_ don’t got this!”

“Tap out?” he asked.

“Tap out.”

He snatched up the remote and hit the power button. Blessed silence and darkness fell over us and I sagged against him. “Oh my _God_. Guillermo del Toro is one sick fuck.”

“Beyond sick,” Thor agreed. “Will you think less of me if I turn on a light?”

“Not even slightly. I’m glad this is a sleepover. No way I’m going to bed now, especially not alone.”

“Me neither.” I shifted slightly. “Hmm.”

“What?” he asked.

“You’re surprisingly comfy for someone with like zero percent body fat.”

Thor’s chest rumbled with a laugh. “It is not zero.”

“Oh, please. It’s as close to zero as humanly possible. Can we swap?”

Thor made a disgruntled noise. “For the last time, there is nothing wrong with you. You’re not even that heavy, look.”

I almost yelped as he hefted me under the arms. “I could carry two of you in each arm with no problem.”

“Yes, because you can probably juggle blue whales with those arms. Now put me down, you behemoth.”

He did, but rather than setting me beside him as before, he let me settle on my knees, and it left most of my upper body pressed to his chest. I couldn’t see him with the light of the TV gone, but I felt his warm breath against my neck. He didn’t pull away, either, his hands cradling my ribs. I knew I should have said something to dispel the sudden, quiet tension, and yet I let the silence carry on. I told myself to let go of his shoulders, but they stayed put of their own accord. What a body. He wasn’t even flexing, for God’s sake.

Then, he shifted. I felt the rough scrape of his beard against the column of my throat as he kissed my neck very gently, just once. He held still, waiting to see what I’d do. I didn’t move. He went back for seconds. My head tilted back, my hair sliding out of the way to grant him more access. He followed the line of my pulse down to my collar, nudging it to one side, nibbling over my collarbone. My breath came in shallow, excited gulps as his tongue grazed the dip in the hollow of my throat.

Without warning, I was airborne again and landed in his lap. A startled moan escaped as I felt the heat of his waist on my inner thighs and the solid plains of his chest against my breasts. I didn’t hesitate to drag my fingernails down over his pectorals—something I’d been wanting to do from day one—finding his lips in the darkness and kissing them without the slightest bit of restraint. He tasted wonderful. He kissed me back, his tongue parting my lips, soft growls of pleasure vibrating up from his chest. I clawed at his abs until I found the hem of his shirt and yanked it up, palming those ridiculously carved muscles over his stomach. My eyes rolled back. God help me, Thor felt fantastic.

He pushed my oversized t-shirt over the cotton bottoms and I mewled as his rough fingertips made contact with my bare skin. He ran his hands up and down my sides as he kissed me, rocking my hips down in his lap, and in seconds, we’d sunk into a hard, fast, rough rhythm of grinding. I tried to hold back, but it had been so long since I’d been with a man, and Thor was kind and funny and thoughtful and respectful, and I wanted him so damn badly that I couldn’t stop myself.

I bit my bottom lip as another moan threatened to slide out. Thor must have heard the muffled noise. A second later, he pushed me down against the pillows on the floor, landing between my open thighs, anchoring his huge frame over me. He aligned our bodies, his cock hard underneath his pants, wedged directly over my scorching core, and then he swiveled his hips into me again and again. The friction drove me mad with want, and I dug my fingers into his forearms, crying out in delight as his movements pushed me closer to the climax.

I couldn’t take it. I arched up from the floor and gasped out his name in triumph, coming hard under his thrusts, liquid heat seeping through my panties until they clung to me like a second skin. Thor shuddered and whispered my name as he felt me come, sliding one big hand up around my neck and kissing me sweetly as I slowly floated through my orgasm. He palmed my breast through the shirt, swallowing the little whimper I made at the touch, and then slid his hand underneath my pants and undies. I shivered as his fingertips swept over my pussy, slick from where I’d come.

“God,” he breathed against my lips, dropping his sweaty forehead to mine. “I’ve wanted to do that to you for the longest time.”

“Guess you were right,” I mumbled. “You are a naughty boy.”

Well, I’d just let my boss dry-hump me to orgasm on the floor of his den.

Now what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, I would pay ALL THE MONEY to run my hands down Thor's freaking perfect abs.


End file.
